Routine
by Ishikawa Akira
Summary: "Because I'm supposed to take care of you." SicexKurasame. I don't know if it fits the game or not. But well... Written for ichoosefantasy on tumblr.


This one-shot is written for ichoosefantasy onee-chan, otherwise known as Shiva in sleipnir's Type-0 family. 333

Love you. :D

I hope this isn't too cheesy, and too... 'oh my god this is so freakish.'

Constructive criticism is **_ALWAYS _**welcome.

It's somewhat OOC, but this is how I picture Sice and Kurasame.

I REGRET NOTHING.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>It was routine.<p>

She likes to watch him from afar, gaze at his blue eyes whenever he was occupied with another student. For once, now every day, she would stop arguing with the males in class, and observe the face hidden behind that mask. Ponder what was going on in his mind, wonder what was in his past, think about the consequences if she finally got the nerve to ask him if he could take that mask down.

Silent, she was, though still retaining that boyish appearance, when marveling at her teacher.

Not many noticed, although they did take note of her unusually hushed behavior from time to time. But none of her classmates ever thought that there was a possibility of the scythe-wielder to actually feel attracted to their mentor.

_Maybe it's just a one-time thing._

She was disturbed by her unnatural way of thinking ever since she met her teacher. Dismissing the thought as looking up to her teacher at first, she eventually found herself spending more time in the mirror than in bed. It didn't make a large difference, but effort and time were shown from the looks of her usual attire.

From time to time, she would laugh at herself.

_Sice, out of all people in Class Zero, is falling in love with her teacher._

But she didn't feel that her ways were highly unexpected, after a period of time. Whoever would deny that her teacher was handsome, she thought, was knocked up in the mind. Perhaps she was the only one that felt like her soul was sucked out, whenever those pale blue eyes took a glance at her, but he was striking, alright.

_Kurasame._

It used to be just a name to her. But now, every time she heard it, her attention would deepen along with her focus in class. Her grades improved immensely, although she still kept her harsh words towards others.

But now, if _he _bothered to change her attitude… maybe she would consider changing.

"_Think before you act, or speak. I know endurance isn't one of your traits, but being too impatient can get you in trouble."_

Sice had heard this sentence over and over again from her instructor, only with different words. She would enjoy being lectured by her teacher frequently; it was her own unique way of conversing with him.

Getting into trouble, but 'saved' by her instructor at the last minute. Even if 'trouble' meant something as small as getting into a small quarrel with Nine.

_I wonder if he noticed?_

Kurasame wasn't dense, and Sice was fully aware. From time to time, he would catch her staring, instead of cracking jokes with Jack or Eight, with a slightly entertained, but still cold, look on his face. But Sice wouldn't look away. She would stare back at him, a bored look on her face, because she knew she couldn't feign the innocent gaze Deuce and Cinque seemed to master.

_What would he think?_

* * *

><p>Six.<p>

It was his lucky number. Perhaps it was a coincidence that it was his favorite student too, as much as he disliked being biased. Sice, as loud and rash as she was, still had a special place in his mind along with the Class Zero students.

_Or is she even more important?_

Kurasame shook his head lightly, attempting to get rid of his thoughts. The tonberry gave him an all-knowing look, but his master decided to ignore him.

_It's not appropriate._

He dismissed the possibility and his eyes absent-mindedly wandered to the silver-head that was sitting at the back of the classroom, her arms folded and her feet propped against the table. Her gaze belonged to the scene outside the window, Eight and Cater resting in the shade of the large tree.

Kurasame allowed himself the faintest of smiles, thankful for the mask that was covering the lower half of his face. Approaching his student silently, he amuses how occupied her mind is, and what caused her to have that unusually disturbed look set upon her face.

_Usually so fearless and confident…_

"Class has been dismissed." He told her in an abnormally soft tone.

_Whatever she was thinking about must be some heavy content._

Sice blushed, stumbling out of her chair as she stood up and bowed. "Sorry," she apologized, biting her lip in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks reddening. She never knew her lecturer was even capable of talking like that, it was just too… _gentle._

"Everyone else left. Why are you not in your dorm?"

Kurasame watched as his student heaved a long sigh, looking back out the window as she sat down to lean against the chair.

"Not up to it."

Her cheeks were still a pale pink, and Kurasame chuckled softly, just loud enough for himself to hear. Who knew Sice had a feminine side of her?

He took Nine's seat in front of her, pulling it out and placing it next to her, sitting down quickly after. Sice held no objection, and Kurasame looked out the window along with her, eyeing the orange-tinted sky.

A comfortable silence hovered in the atmosphere, basking the both of them in it.

_If only things were this simple…_

"I'm scared, Sensei."

Sice suddenly spoke up, though not surprising Kurasame. His stoic expression remained, his mind working to fuel him his next words.

"You have your classmates. You can rely on them."

_And me._

"But…"

_I understand._

"Don't question yourself, Sice. Doubts and uncertainties are no good in battle."

_I learned it the hard way…_

"What about you? You'll fight in battle too, right? Who will watch out for you?"

_Then again, if only things were so simple…_

"I don't need anybody."

Kurasame clenched his jaw as he saw Sice look down on a skirt, a tear leaking from her eyes. Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped the tear away softly, placing the cloth back onto the table.

_Who knows how many tears would shed, after peace has come…_

"Why?"

His own silence had never been so loud to himself. What could he do? He was supposed to be the one to teach and protect Class Zero, not the other way round.

"Because I'm supposed to take care of you."

_If I'm not there, who will?_

Sice fought back the tears in her eyes, her fists tightening around the hem of her skirt. War was so stupid. The only way to stop it, is to participate in it, and Sice hated it.

"Let me be someone you can rely on, Sensei. Everybody needs _someone_…"

Kurasame's heart tightened at the sight of his student's expression. Still, he kept his expression in place, careful not to let any feelings leak out of his mind.

"No."

Sice cursed lightly as she felt tears running down her cheek again. She thought she could handle this. Act like a rough man, and it would all be over. She could keep her own emotions in tact in front of everyone else. But in front of her lecturer…

"Why?" Her voice was hoarse, and Sice hated how high-pitched she sounded. It would have been acceptable if it was Deuce or Cinque, as the both of them were so fragile and easy-damaged, not to mention two of the most hurt in Class Zero, but she was _Sice_. There wasn't any excuse for her behavior.

"Relying on you only slows you down. Since I swore to protect you…"

Sice whimpered as she felt herself pulled into a hug. "Why do I have to be the one that's protected, Sempai?"

"Because it's routine, and I love you."

* * *

><p>End Note:<p>

Hope you guys liked it. But I have a feeling this is a little weird...


End file.
